


A Ghost Story

by DorianLandor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A Ghost Story (Movie), Ghost hux, Hand Jobs, Hux is dead and not nice, Kylo missed him, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianLandor/pseuds/DorianLandor
Summary: Hux died. He's a ghost now.





	A Ghost Story

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于电影《鬼魅浮生 A Ghost Story》，采用了电影中鬼魂的一部分设定，放心不用看电影也能看懂这篇文；OOC，OOC，OOC；对绝地英灵不了解，对原力杀人的原理了解不够透彻，见谅

【1】

 

Kylo赶到的时候所有士官都在大声争执，最高领袖黑漆身影的出现让他们都统统闭了嘴。他们主动让开一条道路，让伦武士能看到医护设施中央的医疗茧包，以及茧包里安静躺着的男人。

 

Kylo走过去，低头看着茧包里闭眼沉睡的红发男人。他脸色苍白，皮肤毫无血色，头发异常凌乱，像他每个做了噩梦醒来后的早晨。Kylo想如果对方知道现在自己是这么一副狼狈不堪的模样，必定会气急败坏地让房间里所有暴风兵和军官滚出去。

 

“多长时间了？”

 

“12个标准时，最高领袖。”

 

回答的医疗官战战兢兢，手在发抖，他有直觉最高领袖现在不太开心。显然其他人都这么认为，所有人都一动不动，没人敢汇报战况，事实上也用不着，整个银河系都知道第一秩序被抵抗组织偷袭成功，那艘破破烂烂的定局者号彻底报废了，连同舰船上的将军一起成了另一个世界的产物。蠢货才想接受最高领袖的怒火。

 

Kylo嗯了一声，面无表情，声音里也听不出异样。他站在原地足有一分钟，才向其他人挥了下手，“你们出去吧。”

 

所有人都忙不迭地往出口涌去，除了一个人，他是个新提拔上来的军官，在此之前没见过最高领袖几次，才敢犹豫着靠近Kylo，“最高领袖，定局者号已经不能投入使用了，我们的时间也所剩无几，需要现在就向外环军火商订购新一批复兴级歼星舰吗？”

 

其他军官十分想替最高领袖拧下他的脑袋。

 

但Kylo用不着他们的好意。他猛地抽出光剑比在那人的脖子上，深邃可怖的眼睛盯着他像是要凿出个血洞。军官立刻双腿发软倒在地上，Kylo收起激光，暴风兵连忙上前抓住军官的两条胳膊拖了出去，不出十秒房间里空无一人，比他们当年撤离弑星者基地的速度还快。

 

最高领袖打开医疗茧包，随着一声气体过滤的噪音，Hux僵硬的脸毫无阻拦地出现在他的视野里。 _他真白，_ Kylo想。他知道将军一直在室内活动，很少见阳光，所以肤色比正常人要偏白一些，但他没想到能白成这样，像是在脸上刷了白漆。他的头发也很红，很漂亮，在刺眼的白光照射下仍然发着介于金色和红色之间的色彩。他像是睡着了，而且是工作了50个小时后的疲惫睡眠，Kylo必须要小心翼翼地挪动脚步才不会吵醒他。处于沉睡状态的Hux被强行吵醒后脾气大得令人发指，Kylo最初不知情，把他吵醒过两次，他们每次都动手了，虽然Kylo用原力轻而易举地打败了将军，他后来再也没敢在这时惊动对方。

 

最高领袖走到沉睡的将军身旁，坐在那张黑色凳子上看着他。过了三分钟，他把手抬起来，脸埋进去，喉咙里没发出任何声音。

 

二十分钟后他把白布罩在将军的身上，走到医疗官面前，“烧了他。”

 

 

【2】

 

很快，一位能力出众的军官被提拔为将军。他感激涕零地写了十页感谢信和自己为第一秩序未来的预测和探讨，甚至专门跑去Kylo里表达感激之情，直到最高领袖冷冷地甩手把他扔在墙上，他才顿然醒悟，尽管Hux将军生前的几个月没再被摔过，不代表最高领袖对所有人都那么宽容。

 

事实上，Kylo想拧断他的脖子。

 

不，他想拧断所有人的脖子，包括Leia Organa。

 

 _你怎么敢这样。_ 他痛苦地想。 _你怎么敢那么对他。_ 在他赶去见Hux最后一面时，进行尸检的医疗官发来报告，上面清清楚楚地写着“内脏全部被震碎，无法复原”，等于告诉他把Hux放进巴克塔箱里也无济于事。震碎内脏的原因无非是两个，爆炸和原力，Leia逃不过任何一种可能性：她发起偷袭行动，她也是力敏，在一年前第一秩序对抵抗组织的追击中，她的舰船被轰炸，整个人都进到了太空里，却能完好无损地用原力保护了自己。她没有绝地大师那么强大，但如果她想，她肯定也能杀了Hux。

 

以前的Ben Solo绝不会相信Leia会不经过审判杀掉一个人，尽管这个人恶贯满盈。 _Ben Solo是个蠢货。_ 愤怒令Kylo失去好不容易建立的自控力，在战前会议上他几乎掐断了一个上尉的脖子，于是没人敢反驳他的命令，调动全部火力追击抵抗组织，派出小队跟踪抵抗组织的一搜舰船，试图找到他们的基地，一举歼灭整个反抗军。

 

如果Hux在的话，他会强忍怒气好言好语劝Kylo少情绪化，鉴于他们的军费消耗量日益拔高。但Hux不在这儿，Hux死了，Kylo看不出、也不想知道现在全力消灭抵抗组织的弊端。

 

下达最高指令后，Kylo把自己关进房子里冥想了三天三夜，几乎没有合眼。等他顶着黑眼圈从房间里出来，除了特定时间的汇报战况，没人敢和他说话。一连几天，Kylo都站在舰船上指挥，直到他彻底撑不住才回房间休息。他没法平静下来，也受不了周围太安静的环境。他试着再次冥想，失败了，开始喝酒，发现也没什么用，就把过剩的精力用在拿光剑砍掉敌人头颅的活动上。等他不得不精疲力竭地回房时，困意会涌上大脑，极其容易入睡，用不着在黑暗里睁着眼睛想Hux那张惨白的脸。

 

可他的确想他。非常、非常地想。

 

第六天的晚上，他坐在Hux房间里那张冰蓝色的沙发上许久，10%的光度本该让他昏昏欲睡，Kylo却无比清醒。他很安静，连呼吸都小心翼翼的，仿佛怕吵醒昏睡的Hux，尽管他知道那张整洁的床上什么都没有，连鬼魂都不会来这里。

 

喵呜声响起，Kylo转过脑袋，发现Hux养的那只有些胖乎乎的橘猫正紧张地看着自己。他没有动，等着那只猫静悄悄地接近他，坐在他脚下，仰头冲他叫了一声。Kylo伸出手时Millicent没有跑，就那么乖巧地被他抱进怀里。Kylo瞥了一眼她的饭盆，里面的猫粮还剩了不少，照顾它的事务官足够尽职尽责。

 

Hux的猫原本该和他一起去定局者号的。那是个普通的日子，唯一不普通的一点是最高领袖和将军大吵一架，前者把后者扔进电梯，将军就那么头也不回地坐电梯回到自己房间所在的楼层，随便拿了几件衣服就坐上穿梭机直奔定局者号。等Kylo气消的时候，他去找来以前照顾过橘猫的事务官，不出意料地获悉将军就没打算出远门。

 

Kylo知道Hux是在闹脾气，他甚至连猫都没带走。以前他们总会这样表达自己的愤怒，打不过对方就直奔自己的歼星舰。Hux想过换掉定局者号，军费吃紧他只能推迟计划，况且定局者号的坐标难以确定，敌人再怎么样也不会打到这里——一厢情愿的侥幸心理。

 

后来发生的事大家都知道了。定局者号没能扛得住抵抗组织的偷袭。

 

Kylo明白自己间接害死了Hux。他向其他人发泄怒火，同样是为了掩盖内心深处的一部分懊悔。

 

他不知道自己为什么要把Millicent抱回去，他本可以直接扔给之前的事务官。Kylo想起以前在Hux的房间里过夜，有一次橘猫跳上床头，在昏昏欲睡的Hux脑袋旁蜷缩成一团打盹，Kylo撑着脑袋看着表情舒缓无害的Hux和他的猫，产生了想要吻上将军前额的冲动。

 

有时Millicent让他过分想念Hux，的确不算什么好事。

 

所以第七天晚上Kylo听到Hux的声音时，他觉得自己肯定是疯了。在那之前他足有30个小时没睡觉，大脑开始变得迟钝，人坐在床上，光度调到10%，试图搞清楚Hux怎么做到长时间不睡觉还活蹦乱跳地和他吵架。没有结论，唯一的可能性是Hux不是人类。

 

**……他竟然拐跑了我的猫，害得我找了好久，他还想干嘛，他都有第一秩序了还不够吗。**

 

Kylo的身体僵在原地，仿佛赤身裸体躺在雪地里被冻住那样。他的手缓慢地伸向枕头下面，嘴唇抿成一条直线，不动声色地打量周围，什么人都没看到。

 

 **这个蠢货，真是气死我了，他就是要葬送第一秩序，可别找其他借口了。** 他再次听到了那个声音，像Hux的口音，愤愤的，好像站在他旁边说话。 **根本撑不了多长时间，抵抗组织还有其他星球的后援，不出几个月就全都完了——**

 

Kylo迅速摸出光剑打开，红色剑身指向半空。他咬牙切齿，头昏脑涨，“是谁在说话！”

 

没有声音，没人回答他。冷汗从Kylo的额前流下，他不是害怕，他只是很累，显然他累出幻觉了，他分明听到Hux的声音在抱怨，但他房间里什么人都没有。

 

他收起光剑，感觉自己像个疯子。刚头冲下趴下，Kylo听到那声音再次响起时差点心脏骤停。

 

 **看在维达大人的份上，他不会听得到我说话吧？** 那声音有点颤颤巍巍的，似乎和他一样惊讶。 **不可能，我都死了，他怎么可能听得到，就算他有原力，原力又不是万能的，再说他只会用原力掐我脖子。**

Kylo觉得自己完全清醒了。他坐起来举起光剑，激光把整间房辉映成骇人的红色。他盯着眼前的空旷，手指有些发抖，“给我出来，我听得到你说话。”

 

过了三十秒，有声音在嘀咕， **典型的迫害妄想症，可怜虫，一定是当初Snoke给他的试炼搞出来的副作用。**

 

这典型的欠揍的嗓音，Kylo到死也不会认错。他试探性地低声问，“Hux？”

 

**完了，他现在不仅发疯还精神有问题，我说过什么来着，他就不应该当最高领袖，还不如把那位置让给我。**

 

“该死。”Kylo有些激动，他知道自己没疯，他不会臆想出来这些东西，他的幻想里Hux都是那种乖顺又听话、绝不会是真的Hux能作出的表现。“我听到你了，Hux，真的是你吗？你——你在哪里？出来，我看不到你。”

 

那声音很久都没回答他，仿佛被他吓到了。在Kylo以为自己真的是太困出现幻听之前，它再次出现，带有一丝哽咽的感觉。

 

**见鬼，Ren，说真的，除了读心和原力锁喉，你还会和鬼对话？你们这些力敏者还有什么不会做的？**

 

Kylo忍不住在黑暗中微笑起来，知道自己一定笑得很难看。

 

 

【3】

 

**你知道我已经死了，现在是个鬼吧？**

 

“我知道。”

 

**而你一点都不害怕？**

 

“不。”他高兴还来不及。

 

**你简直不对劲，正常人都会害怕的好吗？难道你小时候没听过鬼故事？**

 

Kylo试着不去想Leia的脸，“没有。”

 

**疯了，这真是——不是你疯了就是我疯了，我竟然在和你对话。我一定在做梦。真稀奇，鬼都能做梦。**

 

“你没有做梦，我真的能听到你。”

 

声音停顿了一下。 **但是为什么？你不该听到，你活着我死了，就算你有原力这也不对，你怎么就那么坦然地接受了？难道你以前听过其他鬼魂说话？**

 

“差不多，Ben Solo小时候看到过绝地英灵。”Kylo说，在那声音发出轻蔑的哼声时没理——Hux从来都是这样，只要Kylo谈起Ben Solo就浑身充满嘲讽的气息——他满心欢喜，懒得去计较那些不敬的噪音，“但我不知道非力敏也会变成鬼魂，我从没见过这种英灵。”

 

 **好吧，你能看到我吗？用你的原力试试？** 声音听上去很烦躁。

 

Kylo知道他对原力一无所知，“这不是原力能办到的。”

 

**我就在你的面前，你已经在看着我了。**

 

Kylo把手伸向空中，他想象着Hux站在他面前，比他低那么几厘米，正不耐烦地用绿眼睛瞪着自己。他也许只要稍微低头就能吻上Hux的脸，如果他可以的话，他想把将军推到墙上一口咬上他的脖子。

 

他放弃了。“我看不到你。”

 

**我知道了。你肯定不懂这对我来说有多糟糕，我这一个星期都在你的舰船上走来走去，没人能看到我也没人听得到我，全都在执行你的追击计划，愚蠢至极，我从来没这么生气过，你在让第一秩序送死——**

 

Kylo眨了眨眼，感觉眼眶酸痛，困意再次袭来，但他不想睡觉，他好不容易见到——听到了Hux，天知道他最近是怎么过下来的，他现在愿意听Hux再骂上30个小时，都不在意Hux是不是会用“反叛军生的渣滓”这种词汇，……好吧他还是可能会感觉很不爽。

 

 **你困了。** 声音平静地说，努力掩饰不耐烦。 **你两天没睡觉，现在快去睡。**

 

“只是30个小时。”Kylo辩解，可他的确很困，硬邦邦的床垫在呼唤他。

 

 **是吗，真不容易，你看上去操蛋透顶，再不睡就加入我的行列了。** 那声音挖苦道。

 

“‘操蛋’？”Kylo坐到床边笑出声，“你从来不说那个词。”

 

**……笑起来真吓人。当你独自一人度过一个星期，你也会懒得纠正自己的口癖。滚去睡觉，第一秩序还不能失去最高领袖，一个将军就够了。**

 

Kylo的脑袋陷进枕头里，听到最后那句话他的心脏发痛，“Hux。”

 

**什么？**

 

 _对不起。留在这里。_ 他想道，嘴上却换成，“等我醒来有事和你商量。”

 

 **巧了，我也有。** 声音很生气。 **我们得谈谈你为什么要偷走我的猫和打乱我们制定好的计划，现在赶紧睡。**

 

Kylo一闭上眼就睡着了。梦里Han拉着Ben的手，在某个不知名星球上看海浪拍打沙滩。

 

 

【4】

 

第二天一大早，上早班的人就眼睁睁看着最高领袖拿光剑废了一整块控制台。有知情者说最高领袖眼眶发红，喊了一声前任将军的名字，应该是心系属下，加上前一晚没睡好觉。

 

中午的食堂人们还在热烈讨论这件事，晚上就没人谈起了，因为最高领袖砍掉了一个嘴欠的事务官的脑袋。

 

 

【5】

 

**你他妈疯了吗！我和你说过多少遍，别拿你的舰船出气，军费早就不够了，你什么时候能明白这个道理？**

 

“我醒来的时候你不在。”Kylo冷着脸回答。王座室里没人，他让近卫军都滚出去，不想让第二个人看到自己像个疯子似的自言自语。

 

**我一直在，明明是你动作太快，我还没回答你就跑了！**

 

Kylo抓着王座两边的手指逐渐收紧，“你应该立刻回答我！”

 

**凭什么，我又不是你该死的保姆！**

 

一下巨大的金属碰撞声打断了Hux的声音，两块数据板被摔在钢铁墙壁上碎成了渣。Kylo死死抿着嘴唇，浑身都因愤怒变得僵直，黑眼瞳里迸发的火焰要是能具象化，绝对会烧掉整个舰船。

 

有那么好一阵子Hux的声音都没回答他。最后他听到对方声线僵硬地说， **你也就会摔东西解决问题了。**

 

“你是个不折不扣的蠢货，竟然能让抵抗组织偷袭成功，自己还丧了命！”Kylo怒斥道，他没法看到Hux，只能瞪着正前方Hux以前经常站的位置，“定局者号也完了，你知不知道这为第一秩序带来多少不必要的麻烦！”

 

他脱口而出后才有点后悔。这根本不是Hux的错，Kylo才是那个把他气跑的人，但失而复得又恐失去的情绪击垮了Kylo，当他早晨发现自己怎么叫Hux的名字都没人答应时，他失控了，走到Hux以前常待的控制台摧毁掉目所能及的一切。他知道那不是梦，而且Hux成了一只鬼魂能跑到哪去？他的确在乱发脾气，但就算Hux问起他也绝不会承认自己有多么想他。

 

 **你不能污蔑我，Kylo Ren。** Hux的声音变得冷酷，在Kylo眼里将军的眉毛竖起，嘴角下垂，肩膀微微抬高，如他往日那样肢体上表达愤怒 **。我对偷袭一无所知，我也不想死，你觉得我愿意让第一秩序都交给你和你现在的走狗将军手里吗？我更不想被一个伦武士用原力搞死！你一意孤行和我吵架，到头来死的人却是我——**

 

“你说什么？”

 

Kylo腾地一下站起来，除了有意打断Hux的指控，他怀疑自己听错了一部分。

 

Hux停了十秒。

 

**我说你不能这么幼——这样胡说八道，抵抗组织的偷袭明摆着是想干掉我——**

 

“不是这句，后面那句，什么伦武士？”Kylo粗鲁地打断他。

 

**杀我的人是一个伦武士。**

 

Kylo的后牙槽摩擦着发出咯吱声，“不可能。”

 

 **看起来你也没你想象中的那么了解伦武士团。** Hux冷笑。 **那个在我舰船上的伦武士，我不知道他怎么想的，偷袭行动一开始就来我的控制台前用原力掐晕了我，等我再睁眼就已经是这副模样。**

 

“你为什么不早告诉我？”

 

**我倒是想，昨天你困得像是随时倒地，今天你又一大早就跑出去不管不顾砍舰船，谁能拦得住你？**

 

Kylo真希望Hux说错了，可将军不会骗他——不，他经常骗他，但在死亡上他不会撒谎。将死之人或死不瞑目的死者最想让世人知道的就是真相。所有伦武士都曾是Kylo在绝地训练时期的同伴，现在他们是上下级关系，但不管何时Kylo都没怀疑过任何一人，他们都选择了黑暗面，Kylo会监视观察他们，得到的总是自己所希望的那些结论。现在已经有一名伦武士杀了第一秩序的将军，鬼才信他是为了第一秩序好——Hux也不会信。在Snoke还没死，Kylo来到定居者号初期的时候，他和Hux的关系的确相当糟糕，也有伦武士提议给将军一个教训，但Kylo没有应允，他觉得用原力欺负一个凡人之躯实在浪费资源。

 

这就是为什么定居者号被彻底摧毁、抵抗组织能偷袭成功、第一秩序迟迟无法追击到抵抗组织的原因，他恍然大悟。这名伦武士极有可能被抵抗组织策反成功，鉴于Luke Skywalker已经死了，英灵却还在，保不准就在这艘歼星舰上，在伦武士耳边灌输光明面的片面之词，就等着往自己背后狠狠捅上一刀——Hux总是站在他的背后。

 

他大跨步地走下王座，直奔电梯。

 

Hux冲他喊。 **你去哪？**

Kylo没有理会他。

 

 

【6】

 

他叫每个伦武士团的成员进入刑讯室接受检查。每个人都乖乖听话照做了，直到检查到第三个人，外面传来光剑打斗的声音，Kylo跑出去看到一名伦武士在反抗，不由分说用原力压制他跪倒在地。武士们的原力的确称得上业界顶尖，但Kylo比他们更强。

 

在审讯过程中Hux一直在说话。每当叛变的伦武士反抗，Hux都会恶狠狠地威胁“ **你完了，Ren会烧掉你的骨头** ”，当他拒不承认自己杀了前将军，Hux则会大骂“ **连撒谎都不会的蠢驴** ”，当他对Kylo恶言相向时，Hux会冷笑着说“ **死到临头还挣扎，真应该用刀片一刀刀割掉你的肉** ”。

 

一开始Kylo试着假装没听见，时间长了他也有点受不了Hux尖利愤恨的责骂，忍不住叫他闭嘴。

 

伦武士大叫，“除非我死了才会闭嘴！”

 

Hux则补充， **看见没，他一点都不领情，你还留着这条狗命做什么？**

 

“怎么处置他是我的事，与你无关，你最好安静一点。”Kylo别过头低声说，然而被审讯的伦武士又立刻接上他的话茬，“去你的安静，抵抗组织会消灭第一秩序，带来真正的和平！”

 

Kylo克制自己不要翻白眼。他抬手让原力掐住伦武士的脖子，对方终于闭嘴了，最多发出嗬嗬的拼命喘气的声音。

 

Hux安静了一阵，突然说， **你的原力是不是无法作用在鬼魂身上？**

 

Kylo谨慎地没有立刻回答，他感觉这是个陷阱。“也许，我没有试过——”

 

 **来，掐我脖子。** Hux打断他。

 

“什么？”Kylo拔高音调，伦武士憋红的眼睛瞪着他，最高领袖在他眼里仿佛是个和空气对话的神经病。

**掐我脖子，你不是最喜欢这样了吗？**

 

“明明是你最喜欢。”Kylo低声反驳。有段时间Hux被他掐上瘾，甚至在床上提出这种要求，后来某次Kylo玩得过了头差点把他掐死，Hux才终止了这些要命的窒息游戏。

**别废话，让你试你就试！**

 

Kylo忍不了了，他确实早就想给Hux的鬼魂一个教训。他松开伦武士脖子上的桎梏，转而把手掌对准自认为的声源处，闭上眼让原力从全身各处汇聚于掌心，对于他来讲，原力更多时候像缠在手指上的细线，当他集中注意力，这些细线会呈放射状伸向他心中的目标。但他现在看不到Hux，只能循着声音去捉摸，那些细线释放出去却又悻悻的收回，因为他什么都没感觉到。

 

 **你为什么不动手？我一点感觉也没有。** Hux催他，声音里有一丝笑意。

 

Kylo猛地睁眼，愈发用力地去寻找Hux的痕迹。任何痕迹，他的姜黄色头发，白皙的皮肤，瘦弱的身体，垫肩过于夸张的黑色军服。结果仍是一无所获。

 

 **你碰不到我。** Hux得意起来，Kylo仿佛能看到他嘴角扬起的弧度。 **你的原力对鬼魂没有任何用处，你再也不能像以前那样用原力摔我了。**

“别高兴得太早了。”Kylo嘶声说。他再次集中注意力，额头上都冒出了细细的汗珠，而Hux仿佛完全没有受到任何影响，声音变得越来越兴奋和得意。

 

**太好了，我等这一天等了一辈子，你和你神叨叨的原力再也不会伤到我了。准备好为你以前做过的事付出代价，Ren，别以为我就这么放过你。**

 

Kylo决定放弃，“你想要做什么？”

 

回答他的是一声冷笑。

 

“Hux，别想耍花招，告诉我。”Kylo命令道，没发现他身后刑讯椅上帮着的伦武士目瞪口呆，仿佛见了鬼。……从某种程度来讲的确是见了鬼。

 

声音消失了，似乎在暗示Kylo声音的主人走出这间审讯室。最高领袖身上的气压降低了不少，伦武士明显感到怒火如飓风从曾经的同僚身上形成，当他转过来时就波及到了自己身上。

 

Kylo把手搁在武士的脖子上，卡住下颌，力气越来越大，“我不会杀你，你死去的灵魂会打扰到Hux，虽然他特别想要你的命。”

 

伦武士惊恐地瞪着他，“你疯了，Ben Solo。”

 

Kylo的手蓦然收紧，他晕了过去。

 

 

【7】

 

Kylo明白Hux说的报复是什么意思了。

 

近三天的会议上，Kylo几乎没法好好说话——不管他说什么，Hux的声音会立刻高声打断他，指出他的错误和现阶段目标的弊端，要命的是其他军官听不到，受到影响的只有Kylo自己。

 

“这是以前银河帝国在外环的小行星殖民地的一个——”

 

**那地方早就废了没什么用，现在你应该赶紧搞一架新的歼星舰。**

 

“——小行星殖民地，派出的侦查小队正在这颗星球上进行检查，每天都会有新的报告证明——”

 

**没有Phasma的侦查小队算不上“侦查”，我早就提醒你了现在负责的军官个个都是草包，你以前不都是亲自去的吗？**

 

“——报告证明有抵抗组织在上面活动的证据，我有充分理由相信Leia Organa以前曾经来过这里——”

 

**用膝盖想都不可能，新共和国在银河帝国的宣传手册里无比邪恶，你老妈还和他们打过仗，怎么可能跑到死对头的旧基地上去？**

 

“那不是我母亲！”Kylo把拳头砸在桌子上，在场军官闭口不言，甚至不敢和他对视。

 

这诡异的一幕经常出现：最高领袖面无表情地指派任务，通常在说了几句后突然停顿，死死瞪着前方，过了几秒重新开始说，几句后又立刻停下。把他的话形容成生产零件的流水线，那些诡异的停顿就是工人按下的暂停开关。到了最后，最高领袖只能赶紧匆匆说完，一巴掌拍在书桌上，甩了黑袍就走人，军官们面面相觑，不明白哪里惹到老大。

 

 

【8】

 

Kylo尝试不去理会Hux，尝试不把注意力放在Hux的声音上，但他很快发现除了冥想，想要摆脱Hux简直难于抗拒光明面的引诱。

 

他看报告的时候Hux在抱怨个没完。 **我甚至喝不了我的Tarine苦茶，你该庆幸自己还活得好好的，趁现在做点死后做不了的事。**

 

他对军官训完话Hux也在一直说。 **现在你倒开始对他们和颜悦色起来了？你还记不记得当初你刚杀完Snoke对我做的事，要不是巴克塔我身上的关节要被你摔废了。无耻至极，杀了最高领袖还不承认，简直像个离家出走前还一把火烧了自家房子的叛逆小孩。**

 

“我知道你猜得到。”Kylo在心里感叹，要不是Hux现在还是死的，这么不给面子的戳穿真相，他早就让将军双膝跪地求饶了。

 

**你算是个撒谎高手，对Snoke的恨意却隐藏得没有那么好，我就是没想到你有那个胆子。**

 

他睡前也要接受Hux逗猫的折磨。 **今天有没有好好吃饭，嗯？** 橘猫可怜巴巴地喵呜了一声，Hux轻哼。 **别怕那个穿黑高腰裤的混球，你要是生气，他不在的时候你可以爬到他的床上玩，虽然床板硬了点，那个枕头还算软和，反正他也不会发现。**

 

Kylo仿佛已经在枕头上闻到了猫屎味。

 

“你知道我听得到吧？”最高领袖怒气冲冲掀开毛毯，毫无睡意。

 

**就是因为你听得到我才说。**

 

“你到底想怎么样？要我认输？你知道这根本不可能。”Kylo怒目切齿地大吼，Millicent被他吓了一跳，蹭地从柜子上蹦到自己的猫窝里。

 

 **认输？怎么会，我哪有那么幼稚，还有别吓到我的猫。** Hux听上去不屑一顾。

 

“连着三天你都在会议上干扰我，现在都不让我睡觉，这就是你说的报复，为我扔你的那么几下？”

 

**首先你不是扔了几下，一年里你扔了我十九下，你以为突然被人抓住脖子摔墙上的感觉很好受？其次，我不能看着你把第一秩序搞成一团乱麻，你想为自己受到的侮辱和损失的军火报仇，可以，但你不能让整个军团专注于报复行动上。我们在打仗不是玩游戏，你会毁了两代人三十年的成果。**

 

Kylo冷冷地问，“你以为我受到了侮辱，只是想报复？”

 

 **废话。** Hux顿了顿。 **难道不是？**

 

“当年弑星者基地被毁我也没想报复。”

 

**因为那是我建成的，那不属于你。**

 

Kylo突然咧嘴，“所以你认为偷袭行动毁掉了我的声誉？”

 

**还能有假？**

 

“你并非你想象中的那么了解我，将军。”Kylo把床头的数据板扔到房间中央的桌子上，“说，你到底有什么意见？”

 

**我要你继续履行我们之前指定的计划，时间可以提前一两个月，整体计划不许改动。**

 

“好。”Kylo痛快答应了。

 

 **什么？** Hux像是愣了一下。 **就这样？**

 

“就这样。我不想总是听你在我耳边说个没完。”

**你以前可不是这么容易放弃的人。**

 

“这不是放弃，Hux，这是改变。”他从柜子里拿了一袋猫粮，蹲下身把食物倒进小盆子里，橘猫怯生生地在猫窝盯着他，直到Kylo走开才敢小步跑过去吃夜宵。

 

对方冷嘲热讽。 **你和你的脾气一样无法改变。**

 

Kylo没有回答。

 

 

【9】

 

他像他保证的那样，把Hux当初和他一起制定好的目标计划重新提上日程。军官们纷纷表示惊讶，都以为最高领袖对痛失一颗重要棋子感到愤怒不已、坚持对抵抗组织展开报复行动，没想到他又那么快放弃了。一切开始像两个星期前那样进行按部就班的任务。

 

唯一让Kylo欣慰的是，Hux终于减少了一部分唠唠叨叨的次数。除了Kylo惹他生气的时候，他会不断地讽刺他，用“幼稚”“叛逆”“鼠目寸光”“不仅情绪化而且品位低下”等词汇砸在他的头上，乐此不疲。Kylo想过用Millicent威胁他闭嘴，但猫总归是无辜的，虽然Milly还很怕他，他觉得它比Hux顺眼多了。

 

两个月后第一秩序成功活捉Leia Organa，Kylo决定和她谈一谈。

 

“为什么偷袭定局者号？”

 

“这是战争，我只是作出和你一样的决定。”Leia平静地说。Kylo发现她老了，比以前更老，头发更白，他对这样一位老人、曾经是Ben的母亲的女人无法发泄怒火。

 

“是你策反了我的一位伦武士，指使他杀掉Hux将军？”

 

Leia的眼中闪过一丝惊讶，“他杀了Hux？这不对。”

 

 _Hux亲口告诉我的。_ Kylo没说出口，“你骗不了我，他把Hux弄晕后让他留在那儿等死。”

 

“不管你怎么说，不管你还是不是我的儿子，你要相信我没有下这样的命令。我会让Armitage Hux等到审判结束后得到他应有的惩罚。”

 

听上去的确是Organa的作风。“但他的确是你的人。”

 

Leia没有正面回答，“他属于光明面，他看到了真相，只剩下你还在黑暗面挣扎。”

 

Kylo点点头，起身离开。年老的公主在他身后喊，“放过他，或者别折磨他给他一个痛快，Ben，如果你还记得我是你的母亲。”

 

“我早就告诉过你，Ben Solo死了。”Kylo头也不回地回答。

 

一天过去，当风暴兵报告有抵抗组织的人把Leia救走，Kylo并不感到惊讶。他没以前那么愤怒，那么患得患失，甚至对关押Leia Organa这件事也显得漫不经心。他慢条斯理地派出小队追击逃跑的Leia，得到小队无人生还的消息后无动于衷。只有Hux看得出来他从一开始就没打算对Leia严加看守。

 

**第一秩序有史以来最伟大的最高领袖，在得到Leia公主这个重要筹码后就立刻放弃让她溜走！如果Snoke还活着，你的下场会比我更惨，如果我能坐上你现在的位置，第一秩序现在就能让抵抗组织俯首称臣，我真是瞎了眼才信任你能统治银河系！**

 

Kylo当作没听见似的闭眼冥想。

 

**别他妈给我装聋作哑，Ren，你不仅没拷问Leia还放过了那个要杀我的伦武士！你留住他的命，一个废物的命，他早该死了，我看你很高兴他杀了我是吧，我怎么没想过这有可能是你的阴谋！**

 

Kylo睁开眼，“昨天我去找Leia的时候你去了哪里？”

 

**什么我去哪里，我一直在你的王座旁边站着，哪知道你一眨眼就不见了，绝地大师还会教你瞬移这个本领？**

 

“你不在我旁边，我等了你很久你都没回答我。”

 

**无稽之谈，我好端端地站在那里盯着你的后背，压根没听到你说话，你理都没理我。**

 

“我的原意是你看着我拷问Leia。”Kylo好声好气地解释，自从他当上最高领袖后还没被这么质疑过，他发誓自己喊了将军的名字有三十遍，Hux才是装聋作哑的那个。这事不是第一次发生了，与Hux的谈话中，五次有两次他都这么迟钝。“我问过她，对你的谋杀不是她的意愿，她没撒谎，那名伦武士很有可能是一时兴起，光明面和黑暗面的碰撞让他情绪变得很不稳定，我体会过这种感觉所以能理解。”

 

**噢是吗，真是谢谢你啊，显然你和他成了同仇敌忾的“抵御光明面的好搭档”，这完美地解释了你为什么还不处决他！**

 

“这不是我留着他的原因。”

 

**鬼才信。**

 

Kylo没好气地喝道，“他死后会很有可能成为英灵，一个对你我都满腹仇恨的英灵，你指望他能作出什么好事？你现在还处于鬼魂状态，一个力敏的英灵会击碎你！蠢货。”

 

声音消失了一会儿，然后不服气地反驳。 **你觉得我会信你是为了我好，伟大的最高领袖？为一个早就死了的将军？**

 

“爱信不信，我不在乎。”

 

Kylo怒气冲冲地穿上黑袍冲出房间，直觉告诉他Hux的鬼魂留在原地没跟上来。

 

 

【10】

 

神奇的是，打那以后Hux没再烦Kylo，仍然是除了Kylo惹他生气的时候。Kylo不确定这是否是好事，耳根子确实清净了不少，Hux已经知道自己有多关心他了。关于情绪化这方面将军一点都没错，Kylo只要被刺激一下就会暴露一切。他决定接着锻炼自己的自控力和脾气。

 

不过好歹他们能心平气和地讨论正事。“Opan想要留下定局者号的残骸，拆掉扔进仓库里当损坏零件的替代品，他们还没做检查，我记得你当初修补定局者号时有过相关报告，你认为偷袭行动后定局者号还有没有利用价值？”

 

**Opan是谁？**

 

Kylo从令人头疼的文件中抬起眼皮，“Tritt Opan，他是你的属下，舰尾长官Opan。”

 

**我觉得像是你编出来的名字。**

 

“我为什么要骗你？该死，你不可能忘了，他比你还老，脑袋上秃了一块所以天天无时无刻不戴军帽，有印象吗？”

 

过了好一会儿，Hux才恍然大悟道。 **噢，是他，我想起来了，也许吧，他这人还挺靠谱的，还有什么叫比我还老，我这个年龄坐到将军的位置算很年轻了。**

“那也比我老。”Kylo冷漠地说，拿出塑料盒里的两个耳塞，准备迎接即将爆发的来自Hux的大肆的人格侮辱。

 

 

【11】

 

  * Kylo突然从冥想状态中睁开眼，像是想到什么大声问，“Hux，你现在真是鬼魂了？”



 

Millicent喵了一声从墙角跑开，Hux变得唉声叹气的。 **废话，还有你能不能别突然这样，我逗猫逗得正开心。**

“这么说你能看到绝地英灵。”

 

**也许吧，我怎么知道。**

 

“你能找到达斯·维达么？”

 

Hux没回答他。

 

“我需要你和他见一面，我需要他的引导，但我在黑暗面完全搜寻不到他。”Kylo好言好语地劝导。

 

**操，Ren，你有毛病吗，凭什么要我找你的维达大人？我现在不是你的将军，你不能使唤我。**

 

“你找到他我就能当个更好的最高领袖，银河能早日统一。”

 

**鬼才信。**

 

“所以你会帮我？”

 

Hux冷冷地回答。 **不。**

 

Kylo的怒火涌到了胸口。 _别生气，别发脾气，只有他能帮你_ 。他在心底告诉自己，然后平静地问，“为什么？”

 

**没有为什么。你利用我的次数还不够多？我为什么死了还要帮你？你个满脑子只有达斯·维达的幼稚小孩。**

 

Kylo怒视着空气，“我没有利用你。”

 

**没有我你能把第一秩序管理成这样？**

 

“那是你的本职工作。”

 

**是，我尽心尽力做好本职工作结果你说糟践就糟践。**

 

桌子上的杯子突然飞了起来，不管不顾地撞上墙壁砸得粉碎。

 

**你以为你这样能吓到我？果然幼稚，我告诉你别想了，我对你亲爱的祖父毫无兴趣，别想逼我替你干这干那。**

 

“给我滚出去。”Kylo怒不可遏地低吼。

 

**那好，我滚了，祝你有一个美好的、只能盯着维达大人的破头盔的夜晚！**

 

Hux大概真的走了，整个夜晚Kylo都没听到他发出任何声音，Millicent也安安静静地待在猫窝里睡觉。最高领袖在黑暗中瞪大眼睛，意识到对于一个看不到摸不到的鬼魂，用不上原力远比他想的要槽心。

 

 

【12】

 

第二天他们默契地没谈起找维达大人英灵的事。而Kylo不是那种轻言放弃的人。他再次提议让Hux去找达斯·维达，前将军冷硬地回绝了，然后再没说一句话，仿佛凭空消失一般，三天后他才突然出现，吵醒了正睡觉的Kylo。

 

最高领袖决定不提这事，显然Hux在闹脾气。尽管对方坚称他没有闹脾气，只是觉得这种要求“ **无比扯淡，不切合实际** ”，甚至发毒誓说不知道为什么再次见到Kylo已经是三天后。

 

 _绝对在闹脾气_ 。Kylo笃定地想。

 

 

【13】

 

又过了一个星期，他们终于发现端倪出现在哪。不知什么原因，Hux的时间和现实时间对不上，他的时间似乎流逝得更快，当他正滔滔不绝说个不停时，Kylo这边已经过去了两三天，鬼魂的话是断断续续的，Kylo不得不让他重新说一遍，几次下来Hux变得愈来愈烦躁。

 

**你明白我第一天为什么没有回答你了吧，但是为什么？身为鬼连真实时间都感受不到？这不公平。**

 

“我不知道。”Kylo老实说。他下意识地想到Leia以前说过的话，那时有一个Ben的幼年同伴因疾病早逝，Ben在葬礼上掉眼泪，不愿意去看棺材里躺着的另一个男孩儿，Leia蹲下来，把Ben挡住脸的胳膊拿下，要他去看看那个小孩子的脸，并告诉Ben， _这是你最后一次看到他了，以后不管发生什么你都再也不会看到那张脸，你要记住他，这样他才不会死得非常彻底。_

 

Ben Solo还小，不能理解这句话的含义，如今Kylo周围真的出现了一个鬼魂时，他才有些恍然地意识到Leia可能没有说错。

 

 

【14】

 

有一天，Hux像是故意气他，慢条斯理地声明道， **我完全能理解你偶尔有解决生理需求的举动，如果你哪天想用手解决提前告诉我一声，我回避一下，一点都不想撞见。**

 

Kylo翻了个白眼。他的确这么干过，那是Hux的鬼魂突然出现之前的事了，后来他丧失了那种欲望，还认为自己彻底摆脱了性欲的烦恼。

 

 

【15】

 

有句话说得好，凡事不能早下定论。某天他满头大汗地从梦里醒来，发现自己的阴茎处于半勃状态，愣在原地足有半分钟后才回想起自己梦到了Hux。其实算不上春梦，梦里的Hux趴在他的身上沉睡，仅此而已，和他生前每次和Kylo上完床做的事一模样。

 

“Hux？”Kylo低声问，没人回答，他难得为这种境况松了口气。

 

他爬下床，冷静了一会儿，发现没什么用后径直走向浴室。在Hux回来之前他也许能快速解决一下。站在淋浴间用胳膊撑住墙开始撸动时，Kylo觉得现在的自己可笑至极。他为什么要为了Hux像个女人似的“守身如玉”？他大可找别人上床，就像他当初找到Hux，他都不知道自己当时认为这个天天没事找茬的将军有一种特殊的吸引力是不是昏了头。他们睡过一次就上瘾了，Kylo后来没时间也没心思去找别人。再说他可能真的喜欢Hux在床上的表现，看他卸下讨人厌的冷酷伪装，没了伶牙俐齿只剩下呻吟，一丝不乱的头发在伦武士手里捻成柔软的一团。Kylo恨自己深陷其中。

 

那么Hux呢？他知不知道自己是这种感觉？他知不知道他死后自己出现了崩溃的迹象？Kylo真想去问问他，但他绝不会开口的。这是他们的默契，谈情说爱不适合第一秩序，第一晚Hux就身体力行地告诉了他，Kylo默许了。至于后来发生的一切，Hux留下过夜或Kylo留下过夜，白天两人之间日渐消失的敌意，Hux甚至偶尔会开玩笑，Kylo也开始有了微笑，都只是默契而已。起码他们要对彼此这么宣称，某些界限不能跨过，否则上床免谈。

 

直到Hux死于那次偷袭行动。

 

Kylo闭眼，想象着Hux在怀里，靠着他，头发贴在前额，身体温热，脖子上有好闻的薄荷的味道。有一次他们完事后Hux洗澡回来，身上就带着薄荷味，Kylo第一反应是他有点娘炮。而他现在开始疯狂想念那股味道，想念Hux的喘息，想念他半推半就的动作，想念他强忍怒火又迫于Kylo的威压不得不好声好气的矛盾表情。光是声音远远不够，Kylo想要触碰他，像梦里那样，让Hux最后一次睡在他的胸口。异想天开的念头，他却无法自控地沉湎下去。

 

他射了出来，撑着自己等高潮的余韵褪下去。这是迄今为止他感受过的最狼狈的一次高潮，生理上的快感大于心理，随后汹涌而来的孤独感包围了他，遇见Hux之前的、久违的孤独感，他一点都不怀念的孤独感。

 

Kylo冲干净身上的汗，穿上裤子走出来，坐到床边，有些失神地垂眸看着脚下干净的灰色地板，抬起一只手挡住脸。

 

过了一会，地板上出现了一小摊水渍，好像房间在漏雨似的。

 

 

【16】

 

Hux没告诉Kylo那天他就在房间里，他没出声是因为好奇Kylo会干什么，也有嘲笑他的打算，但最后Kylo的举动让他不知所措起来，只好愣愣地站在房间中央，看着不可一世的最高领袖流出了眼泪。

 

Hux没告诉他。没有必要，反正他都死了。

 

 

【17】

 

半年过去，Kylo彻底习惯了Hux鬼魂的存在。他会分出一部分文书工作交给Hux，前将军总会把分析完成的又快又好，Kylo重复他的话让数据板录下音频后打出来。此外Hux无所事事，他偶尔会和工作中的Kylo聊上两句，完全平和的谈话内容，这是他和Hux以前在白天做不到的事。

 

Kylo悲哀地发现自己好像老了几岁似的。他不断地回忆从前，像老年人回忆他们的青春。他想起他和Hux第一次接吻，完全是一时兴起，他当时非常紧张，竟然直接开口僵硬地询问。Hux抱起手臂却默许了他的行为，Kylo沾了下他的嘴唇就离开了，当Hux问起“你这是什么意思”，Kylo一时找不到理由。 _接吻还能有什么意思？_ 然后他脱口而出，“你可以当作什么都没发生。”

 

Hux摔门而去，Kylo站在原地不知所措。

 

 **你在傻笑什么？** Hux懒洋洋的声音把他召回现实。

 

“没什么。”

 

 

【18】

 

**我在外面看到另一个鬼魂。**

 

Kylo嗯了一声，过了两秒惊讶地抬头，“再说一遍。”

 

**我说我看到了一个鬼魂，估计是个暴风兵，他就在你的舰船上走来走去，一般在暴风兵的休息区待着。**

 

Kylo有些激动，“除你之外也有其他鬼魂存在？”

 

**对，你干嘛那副表情？**

 

“说明你不是个意外。你有没有问这个鬼魂为什么可以留在这儿？你们都是怎么出现的？”

 

**用不着问，我醒来就是这样了。**

 

“你不好奇你能留在这里的原因？”

 

**……能有什么原因？我不想去其他地方，当时我面前出现一扇门但没进去，谁知道是通往什么地方的。**

 

“你之前怎么不告诉我？”

 

**你又没有问。**

“那你知不知道怎么回来？”

 

Hux听上去莫名其妙的。 **什么回来，你在说什么？**

 

“让鬼魂回到现实。”

 

他的声音变得讽刺起来。 **没问，看在维达大人的份上你在胡说八道什么，我都死了，你不懂吗，一个死人怎么回到现实？**

 

Kylo不死心，“你怎么知道，万一有用。”

 

**不可能的，而且我连身体都没有，你把我的身体火化了对吧，你想让我怎么回来，附身在一堆灰色的土里？得了吧。**

 

Kylo真希望他能用原力掐到Hux的脖子。 _不知好歹的混蛋。_

 

“有没有看到Phasma？既然一个暴风兵的灵魂都能出现在舰船上，Phasma说不定也在，她能让你感觉没那么无聊，鉴于你每天除了逗猫就是打扰我工作。”Kylo冷漠地说。

 

Hux没有立刻回答他的话。最高领袖等了一会儿，忍不住轻声叫他，“Hux？”

 

**Phasma是谁？**

 

前将军的声音问。

 

 

【19】

 

“你怎么能忘记Phasma队长？她是你最忠诚的属下，你不可能不记得她。”

 

**她？一个女人？这名字也太奇怪了吧，况且一个女人怎么进第一秩序的？**

 

“回答我的问题。”

 

**我不知道你在说谁，我压根不认识什么Phasma。**

 

Kylo面无表情，“你还记得Tritt Opan么？我和你说过，舰尾长官Opan，你的属下，以前是你父亲的属下，一直戴军帽的那个人。”

 

**扯淡，你什么时候和我说过？**

 

“就告诉我你记不记得。”

 

**不记得，他是谁？**

 

Kylo沉默着。这不会是巧合，以前的Hux记性好得很，连和Kylo的吵架次数都记得清清楚楚，在记仇这方面将军完全无师自通。他决定再试试。

 

“你记得你活着的时候，我摔了你多少次吗？”

 

**不——摔了我多少次，上百次都有了吧，就你的坏脾气而言。**

 

“Hux。”Kylo浑身僵硬，“你还记得我是谁吗？”

 

Hux冷笑一声。 **天杀的Kylo Ren，当我傻吗，我化成灰都不会认错你。**

 

Kylo狂跳的心终于平静了一些，他冷静了一分钟后告诉对方，“你没发现你的记忆力在减退？你忘记了很多人。”

 

**胡说，我记忆力好得很。**

 

“你忘记了自己的舰尾长官，Phasma队长，我要是提起Mikata你可能一点印象都没有。”

 

Hux停顿了一下。 **Mikata又是谁？……不，绝对是你编的名字，你别想骗我。**

 

Kylo皱起眉毛，发愁地按着自己的太阳穴。 _先是Opan，然后是Phasma和Mikata，等到他忘记自己的名字根本用不了太长时间。_

“Hux，以后你会渐渐忘记所有人，已经开始呈现出这样的趋势了，你没意识到这件事的严重性？”

 

一声嗤笑回答了他。 **我不在乎，只要我不会忘记自己就好。**

 

 _那我呢。_ Kylo差点脱口而出，“你怎么确定你不会忘了你自己？”

 

**看来你也没有你想象中的了解我，Ren，我最珍惜自己这条命。**

 

“你是鬼魂。”Kylo艰难地开口，“你不应该存在这个世界，不符合常理。”

 

Hux顿了顿。 **你要赶我走？**

 

“不，我担心记忆消退是你留在这里要付出的代价。”

 

鬼魂没有回应。Kylo强迫自己把注意力放在战况报告上，成功了，差点漏听Hux最后那句轻飘飘的承诺。

 

**放心，我不会忘记你的。**

 

 

【20】

 

光明面的引诱和反噬开始攻占Kylo的心时，他花了大量的时间留在房间里冥想。黑暗面的力量日渐薄弱，最高领袖对此束手无措，他怀疑是自己放走Leia表现出的心软和动摇成了媒介。Kylo不担心手下的军官发现，他最忌讳的是伦武士们觉察到他的改变，谁能保证光明面只吞噬了一个人？

 

他开始整天整夜地待在一间被改造为私人专用的训练室里冥想，和Hux说话的机会也大大减少。鬼魂消失的频率越来越多，越来越突然，Hux前一秒还在谈论Millicent最近胖了多少，后一秒就像被人按下关闭按钮了无音讯，两天后他才出现，思维仍然保留在两天前。Kylo懒得去纠正他，多半是Hux说完后恍然大悟， **你换了衣服，该死，我是不是又去了未来？**

 

他把过速流逝的时间称为未来，似乎挺有道理。

 

光明面无止尽地折磨着Kylo，像他杀掉Han Solo那次，他快要被两种极端力量撕裂成两半。Hux不再叨扰他，只在Kylo极端痛苦时轻声安慰他，有时他甚至会为Kylo唱一首语言不明的歌，说实话，不怎么好听，Hux显然没有音乐细胞，但Kylo总会睡得很沉，仿佛回到了小时候的Ben Solo，好不容易回家一次的Leia给他念睡前故事，没等讲完Ben就快要睡着了，母亲在他额前印下一吻，握着他的手无比温暖。

_别去想Leia，别去想Han_ 。Kylo挫败地告诫自己，没注意到Hux的声音消失在Millicent的呼噜声中。

 

在某个Hux消失已久而Kylo深陷痛楚对此一无所知的夜晚，Kylo感觉有人在叫他，没有理会，困意让他连睁眼看看来人是谁的力气都没有，于是来者的音调愈来愈高，最后简直像是在Kylo耳边嘶吼。

 

**混蛋，快醒醒，求你，别睡了！**

一声巨响彻底惊醒了Kylo。他从枕头里抬起头，震惊地看到他的两只杯子被摔碎成无数块，Millicent喵呜了一声，缩在猫窝的最深处。

 

 **我不记得你的名字了！** Hux的声音犹如哭嚎，Kylo从不知道他能变成这样。 **我怎么都想不起来，我知道我认识你但是——但是——快点告诉我你的名字，求你了，我不想忘记你……**

 

“Kylo Ren，我的名字是Kylo Ren，你只叫我Ren。”Kylo伸出胳膊，Hux听上去那么破碎，仿佛他的身体也真的存在。

 

 **Ren，Ren……我该怎么办，你说的是对的，我忘掉了很多人，刚才我站在那里看着你，想了很久都记不起你的名字。** Hux断断续续地说，没有哭，鬼魂哭不出来。 **我该怎么办，Ren？总有一天我会忘记你的。**

“那只是个理论，不一定是真的。”Kylo疲惫地安慰他，对自己刚才说的话一个字都不信。

**但我忘了你！这他妈不只是理论了，你怎么就看不出来？**

 

“Hux，听着，”Kylo轻声打断鬼魂的竭嘶底里，“我每天早晨都告诉你一遍我的名字，就算你记性再差总不可能在那么短的时间内忘记。”

 

Hux停下声音里含糊不清的嘟囔。 **你是认真的？**

 

“当然。”

 

**真是疯了，我就像个快死的老家伙连人名都记不住……说不定我真的不该回至尊号，但我还能去哪？我已经死了啊。**

 

Kylo不知道怎么回答这个问题。他抬起手，伸向自认为声源所在的地方，“你能碰到我吗？”

 

**能是能，你又感觉不到。**

 

“那好，把你的手伸出来。”

 

 **我的手？我的手在——** 他的话戛然而止。

 

“怎么了？”Kylo顿时紧张起来，“鬼魂没有手？”

 

Hux闷声闷气的。 **不，我有。**

“好，碰我的手指。”

 

**你不会真的以为这样能管用吧？**

 

Kylo闭上眼，让思维汇聚在他们能触碰到彼此的那个节点上，随即感受到了一丝若隐若现的轻如白羽的触感，随着每一分钟的流逝这份感觉愈加强烈，到最后他的指尖真的碰到了实物，柔软却冰凉，像Hux房间里那张蓝色的沙发。

 

 **我好像……碰到你了。** Hux的声音在发抖。 **你怎么做到的？**

 

Kylo收回手，没有告诉他那是因为光明面的力量增强了。

 

 

【21】

 

Kylo的状况还没出现好转，新任将军告诉他第一秩序已经发现了抵抗组织最后的基地，一旦攻下反抗军再也不能重新崛起，与此同时绝地武士Rey的身影也在那颗星球上，军团能把他们打个措手不及，银河系就再也没有绝地的存在了。

 

Kylo在天文观测台把这个消息转达给Hux时，后者毫无反应，只是应了一声。Kylo等了一会儿，忍不住叫他，“Hux？”

 

**……什么？噢，Hux……我是Hux。你刚才要说什么？**

 

“……你在走神。”Kylo担心起来，前将军的反应非常奇怪，最近几天都不去逗猫了，话也很少说。

 

**我在看那片星云。**

 

Kylo站到透明屏幕前匆匆扫了一眼远处的画面，“你还好吧？”

 

**我？当然，我就是——以前没发现星云有那么好看，真奇怪，我活着的时候都在干什么？错过了这么多。**

 

“你是将军，你管理着第一秩序，你没时间看这些。”Kylo想起Hux某次在私下抱怨天文观测台的无用，说它明明能够改造为一间可供多人使用的训练室。

 

Hux漫不经心地应和。 **是吗，那我真不走运。**

 

Kylo握紧了捶在身体两侧的拳头。他知道Hux活着的时候绝不会说这种话。

 

“Hux，你还记得Kylo Ren吗？”

 

**那是谁？**

 

Kylo在心里苦笑。 _那是谁？那是第一秩序的最高领袖，总和你吵架的人，间接把你害死的人，想念你的人。那个人现在谁也不是。_

 

“谁也不是。”

 

 

【22】

 

Luke Skywalker的眼神里流露出惋惜，“你在光明面的力量增强了。”

 

Kylo挥出手里的光剑，想要刺入他的心脏却扑了个空。

 

“你知道我已经死了吧？”

 

“那么你应该保持那种状态。”Kylo低吼。他正为两种力量的撕裂而摇摆不定，Luke的英灵就忙不迭地赶来打扰他。

 

“我一直在保持，所以我来你的梦里说话。”Luke摊开手，“Ben，你明明预见了未来，为什么还要一意孤行？”

 

“我不是Ben。”Kylo冷冷地看着死去的绝地大师。他不知道对方窥探到了多少，他看到的未来里，第一秩序发起的进攻计划功亏一篑，因为有其他三个支持新共和国的星球前来支援抵抗组织。未来Kylo站在一片火海大喊Hux的名字，却连个鬼影都没看见。

 

Luke叹气，“我不明白你为什么要抗拒，你和你的祖父不一样，他想回到光明面但无能为力，你有过那么多抵抗黑暗面的机会却放弃了。”

 

“你没有资格谈论达斯·维达。”

 

“你在被撕裂，你很痛苦，告诉我为什么你要这么做？我只要一个理由，以后再也不会来烦你。”

 

_因为那是Hux曾经想要的一切。_

 

“你该走了。”Kylo冷淡地告诉他。

 

Luke Skywalker看了他许久，摇摇头，“如你所愿。”

 

Kylo睁眼，揉了揉自己酸痛的眼皮，套上自己的黑袍就走出房间。站在王座室的将军等候已久，他一看到Kylo就殷勤地颔首，“一切准备就绪，听从您的指示。”

 

“我带领第一队，现在就出发。”

 

【23】

 

一切如Kylo预见的那样，三个星球派来最精锐的部队打破了第一秩序的进攻计划，Kylo亲自坐上一架TIE式战斗机，两年前的战役在重演，他把炮火对准Leia所在的舰船上，犹豫许久也没能按下按钮。他厌恶地意识到Luke说对了，光明面在呼唤他，动摇了他的决心，他软弱无能，关键时刻都狠不下心来。

 

 _Hux会非常生气。_ Kylo想，不是很确定，前将军消失了五六天，像个真正的鬼魂。他发神了几秒，等注意到抵抗组织的战斗机对准自己时已经躲闪不及，耳朵里传来一声嗡鸣，Kylo眼前发黑，没挣扎几下就昏了过去。

 

冷意吹拂脸上，他再次睁眼，发现自己回到了当年弑星者基地所在的那棵冰雪星球时震惊地说不出话。树林因寒风的呼啸而晃动，轻盈的雪花从灰蒙蒙的天空飘下，落在Kylo的脸颊和睫毛化成水珠。伦武士迅速从雪地里爬起来，诧异地看着眼前站着的一个人——也许不是，因为那个生物用类似白色床单的棉布遮住了自己，在面部位置留下两个黑洞洞的眼睛，除此之外什么都没有。

 

**你醒了。**

 

Hux的声音突然响起，Kylo立刻看向周围，除了雪什么都没发现。他的眼神放在眼前的生物身上，难以置信地问，“Hux？”

 

 **Hux，那是我的名字？也许吧……已经不重要了。** 他朝Kylo走近了几步，声音里有淡淡的惊喜。 **你能看见我？**

 

“我能。”Kylo艰难地说，“我已经死了吗？”

 

**不，你只是处于濒死状态，那些机器人在想办法救你回去。**

 

Kylo一把抓住Hux的身侧，柔软的布料随着他的动作贴上里面的身躯，勾出前将军肩膀的轮廓，“和我走，Hux，第一秩序需要你，你不该待在这里，这颗星球太冷了，什么都没有。”

 

Hux抬起胳膊，雪花落在遮盖他手掌的白布上。 **这里是很冷，但这是我和你第一次见面的地方。**

 

“你不属于这儿，求你了，让我带你回去。”Kylo触碰到的身体一动未动，毫无生气，记忆中的温暖荡然无存，但他不在乎，“别想一走了之，将军，我——需要你。”

 

Hux抬起头，空洞的黑眼睛看向Kylo。 **我不能和你走，我还要去另一个地方。**

 

Kylo愣住了，“去哪里？”

他摇摇头，没有回答Kylo的问题。 **我不记得你叫什么，但我知道你很重要，现在你终于看到我了。** Hux听上去很开心。 **太好了。**

 

冷风咆哮着把他身上的白布吹上天空，Kylo的手落了个空，发现那层可笑的遮盖下什么都没有。更多的雪花落在Kylo的头上，连同他心里的温暖一起带走，吹到这颗星球上不知名的角落掩埋起来。

 

Hux消失了。

 

 

【24】

 

刺眼的白光唤醒Kylo，他挣扎着从床上坐起来，左肩膀传来剧烈的痛感逼他咬牙切齿地停在原地。医疗机器人飞快来到他的左侧，一边僵硬地说“最高领袖，请您不要移动身体”一边给他缝合撕裂的伤口。门外传来激烈的讨论声，Kylo不用原力都能听到军官们正为战损而头疼。他懒得理会，感觉自己似乎做了个梦，那么真实，连心脏都隐隐作痛。

 

他坐在治疗床的边缘许久，惊讶地察觉光明面的力量已经不再撕扯他。原力遍布全身上下治愈着伤口，皮肤因血液的快速流动而发热，Kylo只觉得寒冷，仿佛把梦里弑星者基地的雪带到了现实。

 

 _是梦_ 。他想，喉咙却发出一声哽咽。

 

“Hux？”

 

无人应答。

 

 

END.

 

 

 

Tips：出现在《鬼魅浮生》并运用于本文中的设定：鬼魂的造型是一张白色床单盖头上，两个黑洞洞的眼睛，最常见的万圣节装扮，所以就算到了最后Kylo也没有看到Hux的脸；鬼魂的时间和真实世界的时间流逝不一致，比真实世界要快很多；鬼魂在情绪激动时会影响到真实世界，如制造噪音、打碎物品等；鬼魂会渐渐消失记忆，只留下一个执念；鬼魂必须完成他们想要完成的执念/愿望后才会消失，否则会一直在世间游荡。


End file.
